etrianfandomcom-20200214-history
Bone Lizard
Bone Lizard (Dinolich in first two installment) is a monster fought on Etrian Odyssey, Etrian Odyssey II: Heroes of Lagaard and Etrian Odyssey Untold: The Millennium Girl. This monster is a extremely powerful FOE, fought on the later strata; It takes form of a dinosaur-like creature, with silver scales, resembling a steel plating, which grant it high defenses. Dinolich (Etrian Odyssey) Dinoliches can be first encountered on B21F of the Lost Shinjuku. The first time you meet this enemy will be quite terrifying since it is able to dish out some huge damage. But there is a way around this enemy: The easiest way to avoid any damage from this FOE is to bind it's head, as any attacking skill it has uses the head. Skills * Roar (Uses Head): Has a chance to cause fear to all party members. * Devour (Uses Head): Deals damage to one party member. * Charge (Uses None): Charges one turn to increase to power of the next attack. Drops * Sternum (Worth: 1450 en) * Sword Rib (Worth: 7500 en) Conditional Drop * In order to get the Dinolich's conditional drop, the Sword Rib, you must kill it with a a non-pierce attack. Related Monsters *Teralich Dinolich (Etrian Odyssey II) Dinolichs are only encountered on 25F. They are aggressive and will chase players within their line of sight but only when close. They have high attack and defense and seem to have good elemental resistances however compared to the other, deadlier foes in the strata their damage output form their skill is somewhat merciful and will severely damage only 2 or 3 party members. They are also somewhat slow and can be out maneuvered in battle.Their Charge skill will increase their attack power but can be negated by a Hexer's sapping spell or a Troubadour's Nihilo song. The Dinolich may spend several turns re-''Charging itself if its attack power is continuously decreased. Skills * '''Charge' (Uses Head): Charges one round to increase the power of the next attack. * Predator (Uses Head): Deals damage to one party member; additionally deals splash damage to the neighboring party members. Drops * Sternum (Worth: 1720 en) * Adularia (Worth: 130 en) * Sword Rib (Worth: 2250 en) Conditional Drop: * In order to get the Sword Rib, kill the Dinolich using cut attacks. Bone Lizard (Etrian Odyssey Untold) The Bone Lizard is an FOE found on the 5th Stratum. It patrols a set path, usually circulating a room, but if the party gets into a battle while on said path, it will turn aggressive and begin moving towards the party at frightening speeds, closing in on them in a few turns if the battle is not ended quickly. The Bone Lizard is weak to everything but Volt, something normally unthinkable for an FOE, but it makes up for this with a colossal HP bar, while possessing an incredibly powerful Devour attack. It also capitalizes on its usual weakness by cursing party members with Evil Eye which will usually result in party members taking more curse damage than they can reasonably survive. Skills * Devour (Uses Head): Melee attack to entire party. * Evil Eye (Uses Head): May curses one target. Drops * Sternum (Worth: 3000 en) * Dragon Tail (Worth: 3800 en) * Torn Heart (Worth: 9000 en) ** Selling the Torn Heart will unlock the Ruby Gage, a gauntlet for the Ronin. Conditional Drop * To acquire its conditional drop, the Torn Heart, kill it while it is poisoned. Dinotyrant (Etrian Odyssey 2 Untold) Dinotyrants are enemies found in 9F and 10F of the secret areas of the Auburn Thicket. While weak to everything, it makes up for it with a significant HP reserve and the ability to curse the party with Curse Fang, making them likely to kill themselves. Skills * Curse Fang (Uses None): Deals damage to the party and has a chance to curse. * Death Stare (Uses None): Has a chance to instantly kill a party member. Drops * Bone Plate (Worth: 741 en) * None. * Pierced Heart (Worth: 1600 en) ** Selling the Pierced Heart to the shop unlocks the Brave Gage, the best gauntlet for the Landsknecht. Conditional Drop * To obtain the Pierced Heart, kill it instantly. Petrification does not qualify, nor does excessive amounts of damage in one hit. Dinotyrant (Etrian Odyssey Nexus) Dinotyrant's appear in ''Nexus as overworld FOEs on the Isle of Bluffs. Like other overworld FOEs, it will ravage overworld gather points, leaving them inaccessible until it is killed. Like before, these are large damage sponges with glaring weaknesses to physical attacks, but it compensates with its signature '''Curse Fang that tries to curse the entire party, making them kill themselves with curse damage. It backs this up with Death Glare that can instakill, and has a new skill - Sonic Fang - that has a fast action speed and can stun its target. All of the Dinotyrant's skills use its head, but it's immune to head binds. Your best bet for countering its skills is through crippling ailments like blind and paralysis to keep it from acting or hitting. Prepare ailment prevention skills like Prevent Order to avoid a party-wide curse. Skills *'Death Glare' (uses head): May instantly kill one target. *'Curse Fang' (uses head): Melee cut attack to the entire party, may curse. *'Sonic Fang' (uses head): Fast melee cut attack to one target, may stun. Drops *'Bone Plate' **Unlocks the Pain Shield (100 DEF, Bind/Ailment Resist ↓↓↓), the best offensive shield in the game. Category:Etrian Odyssey I FOE Category:Etrian Odyssey II FOE Category:Etrian Odyssey Untold FOE Category:Etrian Odyssey I Monsters Category:Etrian Odyssey II Monsters Category:Etrian Odyssey Untold Monsters Category:Etrian Odyssey Nexus Monsters Category:Etrian Odyssey Nexus FOE